Mais do que imaginei em minha vida amor
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Draco nunca imaginou ter em sua vida alguém como ela, e hoje quando sua vida passa diante de seus olhos ela é tudo o que lhe resta...


**Mais do Que Imaginei...**

Draco caminhava com muita dificuldade, se apoiando nos escombros da outrora bela e imponente Hogwarts, seu rosto muito pálido contrastava magnificamente com o tom vermelho de seu sangue, que escorria de vários ferimentos, um especialmente doloroso em seu rosto.

Ele respirava a cada instante com mais dificuldade, e sentia aos poucos perder o controle de seus movimentos.

Entrou em um corredor e parando para olhar em volta se viu perto de seu antigo quarto.

Um fio de esperança brotou em seu coração, ao ver a tapeçaria que escondia o antigo quarto do monitor chefe de Hogwarts. Com muita dificuldade afastou a tapeçaria a manchando com seu sangue e entrou...

Não havia mais magia defendendo o local, mas era um lugar seguro, ele ponderou ao dar mais alguns passos vacilantes que deixavam um rastro de sangue.

Ainda podia ouvir o barulho ensurdecedor, da batalha que se realizava, ou seria mais correto dizer que acabara de se realizar lá fora.

A ordem da fênix triunfara contra Voldemort, mas muitos comensais ainda lutavam, sem saber que o "mestre" havia caído em batalha para o Santo Potter.

Draco fez uma cara contrariada ao se lembrar disto.

Olhou ao redor e viu que nem de longe aquilo o fazia se recordar de tudo o que vivera naquele local, tudo estava como em um filme decadente.

Ele andou até onde deveria estar à cama e se deixou cair lentamente, ate deixar seu corpo tocar o frio chão de mármore, agora enegrecido pelo tempo e pelo abandono.

Logo uma pequena poça de sangue começou a nascer jorrando de seus ferimentos.

Mas Draco apenas olhou para eles e balançou a cabeça, nem mesmo que ainda estivesse com sua varinha, não sabia de nenhum feitiço que lhe aplacaria a dor, e salvaria sua vida. E também ao certo não sabia se queria sobreviver, para viver a vida vazia que era sua existência sem ela...

Ouviu ao longe, gritos de felicidade, talvez não houvesse mais nenhum comensal...

Ele se permitiu recostar seu corpo na parede e apoiar sua cabeça, e olhou novamente pelo quarto...

Mas agora não era mais uma triste visão que ele tinha...

Sua mente vagara para cinco anos atrás. E ele se permitia lembrar...

E ele estava sentado na poltrona perto da lareira, fingindo que lia algo, porém tudo em sua mente estava preso nela...

_Ali deitada em sua cama, o corpo frágil e sensual apenas parcialmente coberto pelos lençóis de seda negra, os cabelos longos, soltos emoldurando seu rosto alvo e lindo como um retrato de um anjo._

_Ele riu por dentro para não acordá-la, ela era realmente o seu anjo, um anjo que havia caído em seus braços, lhe tirando das trevas em que vivia._

_Ele foi até ela beijando-lhe levemente o rosto, e ela em resposta abriu seus olhos deixando seus encantadores olhos amendoados a lhe olhar com paixão._

_Draco antes que pudesse perceber estava envolvido pelos braços dela, e compreendia em outras palavras o que era o paraíso._

_Para ele era onde ela estava..._

_Sentiu seu corpo formigar quando ela o trouxesse para perto e afastou as coberta para sentir a pele macia e dourada dela, seus lábios percorreram, pelo pescoço dela arrancando suspiros dos lábios que ele tocava agora com ardor._

_E seus olhos se encontraram ambos com o brilho do desejo neles._

_- sabia que eu te amo, senhor Malfoy?_

_Ela perguntou com a voz rouca que o deixava entorpecido._

_- não mais do eu te amo, Sol..._

_E ele a trouxe para mais um abraço e se perderam nas delicias de se amarem._

_E quando depois de exaustos de se amarem, ela se aninhou em seus braços, e adormeceu ele ficou acordado, com medo de dormir..._

_Era sempre assim, sempre com medo de quando acordasse ela não estivesse mais ali, que o amor que ela sentia por ele, não passasse de um sonho..._

_Mas era real..._

Até aquele dia, até ele a trair...

O Draco que jazia no chão frio, deixou uma lagrima rolar por seu rosto, sem mais forças pra conte-la, ele se lembrava, deste dia, e de tudo o que houvera após ele...

De como ferira o coração daquela que adormecera em seus braços o amando.

Tudo para protegê-la.

Tudo por não conseguir ficar ao lado dela, por não conseguir abandonar as trevas que havia dentro dele...

Tudo por saber que ela merecia alguém melhor que ele...

Só que agora ele só queria tê-la por um momento novamente em seus braços...

E naqueles anos tudo o que fizera fora sobreviver batalha após batalha, apenas para poder vê-la novamente...

Mesmo sendo ela quem era... Mesmo agora ela sendo impossível para ele...

**Quis enganar meu coração**

**Mas foi em vão...**

**A verdade vem e não dá.**

**E eu só penso em te encontrar**

**Eu quero o teu amor.**

Draco deixou suas lagrimas caírem, sem mais se importar, seus soluços eram baixos, nem mais forças para chorar sua perda ele tinha.

- você é um idiota Draco Malfoy – ele murmurou para si mesmo. – ela estava ali, apenas pedindo para amá-la, porém você não pode...

E novamente seus olhos lhe pregavam peças, e ele achava que era porque sua vida estava se esvaindo assim como seu sangue, afinal nossa vida passa diante de nossos olhos quando morremos, não era o que diziam?

Todos os sorrisos que ela lhe dava quando acordava, de adormecer ao lado dela, sentindo sua respiração, as brigas que eram muitas em que ele tinha o prazer de terminar com beijos para aplacar a fúria dela, por algo que ele bem sabia que era culpa dele, as fugas à noite, para que ninguém descobrisse sobre eles, o desejo latente que nascia em seus corpos com apenas um olhar, um toque... Todos os dias em que fora feliz, ele se lembrava... Ele até podia sentir tudo de novo. Das conversas, em que ela o fazia corar, apenas por pega-lo em flagra a amando...

_- Draco, ontem eu ouvi uma musica, muito interessante no seu cd player, sabia?_

_Draco apenas olhou para a namorada._

_- não. Qual musica?_

_- mais do que imaginei. – ela o viu corar. E riu – não sabia que gostava de uma banda trouxa e muito menos fazia o estilo romântico._

_- e eu não sou, nem sei de que musica você ta falando..._

_Mas ela cantarolou em seu ouvido para lhe provocar..._

_- ta eu confesso, eu acho que essa musica me lembra você..._

_- serio? Mas ela é meio triste também..._

_- seria a minha vida se eu lhe perdesse, sem direção._

_E ela o beijou com ardor..._

E Draco até sentia o desejo novamente pulsando em seu ser...

Mas ele também a fizera chorar, e aquilo lhe magoava...

E ele há via novamente parada diante a ele, tremula, seu rosto banhado de lagrimas e olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, choro que era por ele.

_- eu só estou lhe perguntando isso Draco, não quero que lute por algo que não acredita, e eu sei que você não é um comensal, não precisa seguir os passos de seu pai, você é melhor que ele... – ela suspirou erguendo sua mão na direção de Draco. – se não quiser lutar ao lado de Harry, eu não me importo, eu posso abandonar tudo para ir com você, basta que você pegue em minha mão agora e abandone tudo que seu falso mestre quer... Fique comigo Draco._

Draco ficou parado olhando novamente aquele momento, novamente viu o medo em seus olhos e sentiu tudo novamente, o pavor de fugir dos comensais da morte, de abandonar sua mãe e seu pai a própria sorte apesar de tudo o que eles já haviam feito de mal a ele, e principalmente viu novamente nos olhos dela, que ela estava se matando por dentro para ficar com ele.

Viu-se virando as costas para ela e saindo do quarto, para ficar parado do lado de fora da porta apenas para se torturar enquanto ouvia o choro dela, se viu novamente cerrado as mãos para não entrar ali e abraça-a e conforta-la.

Mas ele sabia que ela jamais se perdoaria se abandonasse àquela luta por ele, ela era gentil, doce e boa demais para fugir, ele sabia disso e ela também, porém ela estava disposta a tudo por ele...

Para amá-lo.

E após aquele dia, em que seu amor e pavor ganharam; tudo em sua vida era cinza e triste, e dolorosamente errado.

Draco ergueu a mão em direção aonde seus olhos lhe mostravam ela chorando na esperança vã de tocá-la por um momento e faze-la para de chorar, aquilo lhe doía mais do que todos seus ferimentos, pois aquele momento lhe matara a alma.

E ele murmurou somente para ele o desejo de que ela estivesse ali com ele.

Que não fosse apenas uma lembrança em sua vida cinza, que ele não conseguia esquecer...

**Se eu disser que eu perdi a direção**

**Se eu disser que machuquei meu coração**

**Quando eu disse não **

**Tudo que eu vejo só me lembra você.**

**E é impossível te esquecer...**

**Por isso vem amor.**

Draco sentiu sua mão cair em seu corpo, e fechou seus olhos no momento em que os dela cruzaram com os dele.

Como se até no passado ela pudesse lhe desvendar a dor em sua alma.

E ele se pos a conversar com ela...

Com a lembrança doce que ela era em sua vida.

- eu vivi, todos estes anos esperando que a guerra acabasse, durante algum tempo, me escondi de tudo e de todos, na falsa ilusão que eu tinha feito à escolha certa, eu tentava saber sobre você na esperança de vê-la com alguém e feliz, mas você estava sempre sozinha, e quando em combate nossos olhos se encontravam, mesmo com a mascara que criei, eu sabia que você me reconhecia, e a dor que eu via em seus olhos me destruía, - ele parou para respirar com dificuldade, um filete de sangue escapou de seus lábios incrivelmente pálidos. – em outras horas eu via a felicidade neles, quando você salvava a vida do santo Potter e do pobretão, e eu dizia para mim mesmo que você era feliz, e que jamais seria comigo, - ele parou por um instante sem perceber um barulho perto dele. – mas nada diminuía o que eu sentia por você, e toda a solidão que eu mesmo me impus, quantas vezes eu quis trocar tudo em minha vida para ter dito sim, e tocado em suas mãos aquele dia, quantas vezes eu passei em frente ao local que eu sabia que você estava, apenas para sentir seu perfume no ar, quantas vezes eu quis seu beijo novamente em meus lábios... – as lagrimas escapavam dos olhos de Draco vencendo todas as barreiras. – tudo que me tornei, um traidor entre comensais, era para acabar esta guerra, para poder saber que você estava em segurança todos os dias eu vivia um inferno até saber que você estava bem... – Draco parou de sussurrar e tocou com carinho uma corrente que trazia no pescoço, uma aliança em ouro branco, idêntica a que ele usava. – sabe amor, você sempre foi tudo em minha vida...

Draco sentiu uma dor mais aguda e seu rosto se contraiu.

Mas algo o fez abrir os olhos...

**De tudo que vivi você foi mais**

**Do que eu imaginei ser capaz.**

**Se eu tiver todo o teu calor outra vez aqui.**

**Olhe bem para os meus olhos pra sentir.**

**Quanto eu sofri**

**Hoje eu sei que preciso de você.**

**E não dá para imaginar te perder**

**Eu amo teu amor.**

Um gosto conhecido, doce e quente...

Um sabor que ele ansiava por tanto tempo...

Seus lábios como que se não houvessem passado anos separados, se encontraram como velhos conhecidos que sabem os desejos dos outros.

E quando os lábios dela se afastaram um pouco.

Foi nos olhos amendoados dela, que ele se viu refletido.

Os seus azuis acinzentados nos delas tão amados.

E Draco deixou o primeiro sorriso em cinco anos surgir em seu rosto.

- você esta aqui? – ele tocou o rosto dela, também pálido e cansado da batalha, com delicadeza. – voltou por mim Sol?

- eu sempre estive com você, onde você estivesse... Dentro de você, vivendo com você, esperando por você...

E Draco fechou seus olhos lamentando que sua vida estivesse justamente terminando, quando ela voltou para ele.

No final das contas ele sorriu... Ela realmente era tudo em sua vida. E ele desejava tanto viver, apenas para amá-la novamente.

**De tudo que vivi você foi mais**

**Do que eu imaginei ser capaz.**

Draco sentiu uma ardência em sua garganta, e seus sentidos foram impregnados com uma forte essência de rosas e sândalo. Tentava se lembrar da onde estava, mas seus olhos se recusavam a se abrir por mais que tentasse.

Foi quando um calor foi tomando conta de seu corpo, ao sentir um toque tão conhecido em seu rosto, e sua mão ser enlaçada por ela.

Então tudo em sua mente despertou, a batalha, os ferimentos, as lembranças...

E principalmente o beijo...

Antes mesmo que pudesse abrir os olhos às lagrimas já banhavam seu rosto, porém eram secadas por ela...

Ele sabia, ele reconhecia o toque...

E sua voz como desacostumada a se fazer presente saiu rouca e vacilante.

- sol... – ele sentiu outro toque em seu lábio rápido, demais para sua felicidade... – Hermione...

- eu estou aqui Draco, eu estou com você...

E quando ele abriu os olhos, uma Hermione diferente do que ele havia tocado pela ultima vez há cinco anos atrás o olhava com paixão.

E sem se importar com a dor que seus movimentos causaram em seu corpo, Draco a trouxe para um abraço caloroso e para um beijo, agora como ele sonhara.

**Se eu tiver todo o teu calor outra vez aqui.**

**Olhe bem para os meus olhos pra sentir.**

**Quanto eu sofri**

**Hoje eu sei que preciso de você.**

**E não da para imaginar te perder**

**Eu amo teu amor.**

- eu te amo, Sol, eu preciso tanto de você, preciso tanto que me perdoe, Hermione, tudo em minha vida é você...

Mas Draco foi silenciado, por Hermione. Que se afastou um pouco dele ficando parada em sua frente.

- eu só vou lhe fazer uma pergunta Draco você quer ficar comigo para sempre? Se quiser basta pegar a minha mão...

Hermione estendeu a mão para Draco, que tinha lagrimas brilhando em seus olhos, e nem segundo depois suas mãos se encontravam enlaçadas.

Como se não tivesse passado se nem um minuto desde a ultima vez...

- eu te amo, Draco, amo você, do jeito que você é, com todos os seus defeitos, suas qualidades, com suas manias e vontades, amo quando você fica em vendo dormir, sem saber que eu estou acordada, amo o jeito que você me abraça e me faz acordar, amo quando briga comigo, mesmo que na hora eu sofra, pois somente você sabe me fazer feliz... – ela tocou a face de Draco suas mãos tremendo. – você é o único que sabe o inferno que eu vivi estes anos, sem você, mas não sabe a falta que me fazia seu corpo, pois eu não tinha em quem me abraçar e quem me proteger para eu dormir, você nem imagina, como era difícil cada batalha em que eu te encontrava, e depois eu ficava desesperada tendo que ocultar de todos meus amigos, o quanto eu me preocupava como você, quantas vezes eu lhe vi fazendo perguntas ao meu respeito e isso me salvava todos os dias, eu esperei essa guerra terminar, eu vi você se tornar um homem com o peso do mundo em suas costas, eu sei que você era o espião da ordem, e nunca entendi o porquê de você não falar comigo... – ela chorava. – então quando terminou, eu corri, meu coração pesado e nem sei como fiz o caminho ate você, e eu ouvi tudo o que você me disse, e saiba meu amor, que não houve um minuto da minha vida que eu me arrependesse de te amar... De tudo o que eu vivi, você foi meu sonho e quem eu mais amei...

Draco beijou suavemente a mão de Hermione que estava presa a sua.

- eu prometo sol, que nunca mais vou lhe fazer chorar...

- não precisa, só me prometa que vai estar comigo, para secar minhas lagrimas e me fazer feliz, Senhor Malfoy, pois nenhum outro jamais poderá fazer isso...

- ah... Meu Amor isso é muito fácil de prometer... Eu te Amo, Hermione Granger...

Draco tirou a aliança de seu colar e colocou no dedo de Hermione que tinha seu rosto molhado de lagrimas e os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- eu senti tanta a sua falta... – os dois murmuraram juntos, antes de Draco trazer Hermione para se deitar ao seu lado.

Com os beijos dela, ele adormeceu, enquanto ela velava seu sono...

Hermione tirou a aliança que havia deixado anos atrás na única esperança que ela voltasse para ela, e leu sorrindo as palavras gravadas...

**Hermione & Draco.**

**Um sonho, duas almas, um amor eterno.**

- você é tudo o que eu sou...

E ela adormeceu, e quando o medibruxo entrou para ver o paciente saiu comum sorriso no rosto.

Nunca haveria um amor como àquele capaz de trazer uma alma de volta...

Os dois estavam sorrindo.

**De tudo que vivi você foi mais**

**Do que eu imaginei ser capaz.**

A guerra estava acabada, mas não foi isso que o clã Malfoy e os Granger comemoraram dias depois em uma grande festa, mas sim, o casamento das duas pessoas que eles mais amavam...

Hermione estava radiante no dia, Draco ainda conservava um pouco da palidez, derivada dos dias no hospital, porém seus olhos brilhavam e em seu rosto como nunca antes fora visto, um sorriso reinava.

Quando Hermione foi entregue no altar por Remus Lupin, não havia ninguém sem uma lagrimas de alegria no olhar.

Alguns podiam não entender ou aceitar, aquele casal, mas não podiam deixar de ver o amor que havia entre eles...

Juntos eles enfrentaram aos poucos todas as batalhas, e anos depois não havia família mais perfeita para representar a união e o amor, do que o jovem casal Malfoy e seus filhos...

Belos como os pais, e com os gênios deles também...

O diretor Hogwarts Remus Lupin teve muito trabalho...

E era certo que Draco às vezes fazia Hermione chorar, como só ele sabia, mas era certo também que era nos braços dele que ela se consolava...

E não houve um dia sem amor naqueles corações que sofreram tanto separados.

**Fim**

**Vivis Drecco ® Mais do que imaginei... © 2007.**

**Apenas um devaneio meu do meu casal favorito escrito em alguns minutos... acho que está razoavel e vocês?**

**beijos pra todos que curtem eles e a mim...**


End file.
